


You Could Make a Killing

by commodorecliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Begging, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Bottom!Jean, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Marco Bott, top!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying late at the office isn't always a bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Make a Killing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless PWP written for a fic request by [ravioli-hichew](http://ravioli-hichew.tumblr.com).  
> Prompt: Jeanmarco Businessman AU 
> 
> This got... REALLY dirty... Ehehehe. Enjoy!

There comes a point in every executive's life when they will lift their head and see the sun setting through their office windows and realize with exhausting clarity that they have been at their desk for _far_ too long. I have experienced that moment more times than I really care to admit, and tonight is no exception. 

With a sigh, I lift my head and stare absently out my office windows. From the top floor, I can see the expanse of the city as the light dwindles like the last breath of air from its lungs. The light slips away through the neighboring buildings and the night sweeps into the empty spaces without a moment's hesitation. I glance back down ruefully at the myriad of paperwork that litters my desk. It's all shit that _needs_ to get done tonight, despite the fact that I have zero desire to continue working on it. Groaning loudly into the empty office, I tilt back in my chair, running my hands over the expanse of my face and shuffling my fingers through my hair. 

With a grimace, I lean back over my desk, dragging my gaze over a few of the reports that so rudely require my attention. 

A knock on the door disrupts my thoughts and I'm not sure if it's a welcome interruption or not yet. On the one hand, I fucking need to get this shit done. On the other hand, every interruption is a little reprieve from the goddamn tedium of bureaucratic bullshit. It's only when an ash-blonde head pokes around the door that I grin. 

_Well, well. A welcomed interruption, indeed._

"Come in." I say with a nod, tilting back in my chair. 

Jean enters my office hesitantly, a bundle of manila envelopes gripped against his lapel. I watch him closely as he shut the door behind him, not even bothering to hide the way I let my gaze drag lewdly over the expanse of his body. 

"Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Bodt." 

I lean back further into my chair, lifting my legs and propping my feet up on the desk. 

"Quite alright. What are you doing here so late?" 

He shrugs. 

"Few last minute expense reports I needed to take care of." 

"And what brings you to my office this evening, my dear?" I ask, shooting him a quick smirk. 

Jean glances down at the envelopes he's clutching to his chest before darting his gaze back up to me.

"Uh, just Operations. Levi and Erwin have a few things they need you to sign off on for the Reiss account." 

With a small 'hmmph', I quirk my head.

"That right?" I ask him softly. 

"Yes, sir." 

Clearing my throat, I drop my legs down off the desk and push back in my chair. I stand up with a roll of my shoulders and step steadily towards Jean, closing the space between us. 

Jean isn't a small man. His body is trim but muscular, evident even under the fabric of his suit, and he only stands an inch shorter than myself. But despite that, I use that inch to its full advantage as I approach, staring down at him like a predator to his prey. I don't hesitate to move in close, not so subtly dragging my shoulder along his as I stand beside him. 

The way his head cranes around to watch me, tendons in his neck flexing and protruding as does, is something that should be grounds for termination, because no one should allowed to look _that_ simply with a turn of the head. 

Jean turns his head back front and center, staring straight ahead at my desk, as I step around him. I move to stand behind him, careful now not to let myself touch. The distance between my chest and his back is less than an inch, but I won't touch him yet. I lean down close to him as I stand behind him, whispering softly into his ear, the warmth of my words the only thing to touch him now. 

"Even though Erwin and Levi went home early today? Even though they already gave me the Reiss account paperwork? Even though the Operations department has been empty for the last 3 hours?" 

I hear him exhale, air shuddering past his lips with a tremble. 

With a smirk, I lean in closer, dragging my tongue along the shell of his ear. I can feel the way he jolts, his body trembling at the caress. I stop short, leave him wanting it, and lean in to breathe into his ear once again. 

"Or did you just wanna show me that pretty face of yours?" 

He doesn't reply for a moment and I don't hesitate to lift my hand and run my fingers through the short, soft hairs along his nape. I slip my fingers up further into the lengthier locks atop his head before tightening and gripping them firmly but not roughly. 

At my touch, he hisses, his whole body shuddering sharply.

"Be honest." I instruct.

Jean clears his throat softly, leaning his head back a bit into my hand. 

"I just... w-wanted..." 

"Wanted what, sugar?" I pry, stepping closer now, pressing my chest flush against his back, my crotch shamelessly pressed against his ass. I drop my mouth to the expanse of his neck, kissing lightly along his skin at first, enjoying the feeling of the goosebumps prickling his skin against my lips. I hear him swallow, arms lowering down to his sides. The envelopes slip from his grip, falling carelessly to the floor, forgotten. 

"Wanted to... w-wanted you." Jean murmurs, voice barely above a whisper.

I smile against his skin, letting one hand pull his collar aside as my mouth creeps down from his neck to his shoulder. I can't resist letting my teeth sink down into the flesh of his shoulder. The bite is gentle, but it's the surprise of it that makes him jump and whimper. The noise that slips past his fucking lips sends a jolt straight to my dick and I know I'm already hard. I grab his hips in my hands, letting my fingers press into the expanse of flesh and muscle beneath his clothes. 

With a firm grasp, I turn him around to face me. Pressed flush against my chest, I lean down into him. I touch my lips gently against his, teasing and tempting him, but never actually kissing and I can feel the way he tries to lean into me, tries to capture my lips, but I won't let him. Not yet. 

"Tell me again." I demand. 

His voice is light and airy, breathy as he trembles in my grasp. I let one hand wander, slipping from his hip and down along the expanse of his ass. 

"Want you." 

I squeeze his ass, drag my tongue along his lips. 

"Good boy." 

Unceremoniously, I claim his lips, my mouth already open, tongue already seeking his. I usher him backwards, pushing him clumsily through my office and towards my desk. It's messy and ungraceful, but the familiar warmth of his tongue brushing against my own is enough to make me not give a damn. The back of his legs hit my desk and I don't wait before detaching my mouth from his, leaning around him, and sweeping the papers out of the way. Several of them soar off the sides, falling haphazardly against the floor, and I know I'm going to regret that later, but right now I don't give a damn. I am, however, kind of glad that I've never been one for desk knick-knacks, because I'm sure a few of them would have been broken after that motion. 

I direct my attention back to Jean, who's already grappling clumsily at my tie, loosening it and fumbling with the top few buttons of my shirt. He makes it through three buttons before growing frustrated and simply wrenching the shirt open the rest of the way. A couple buttons go flying and I can't help but grumble. 

"I liked that shirt." I tell him flatly. 

He scoffs, fingers now fumbling gracelessly with my belt buckle. 

"You can bill me." Jean mouths off, finally getting the buckle undone and moving straight to the button of my slacks. 

With a light growl, one of my hands wraps around his wrist, stopping his desperate attempts to open my pants. My other hand grabs at his jaw, forcing his attention up to my eyes. 

I smirk at him. 

"Don't get smart with me." 

His face stays firm, and I can't help but let my tongue dart out and lick at the tip of his nose. A quiet, little grin splays across his lips, but Jean stays still as I release his face and hand, and move my own up to his shirt. I unbutton his top and his pants steadily, calmly, and with a finesse that he had so glaringly lacked. 

I know how he likes it, I know he likes it desperate and needy, I know that waiting drives him crazy and I know how easily it'll make him squirm. With his shirt undone, I rake my nails down his chest before moving up and shucking the shirt off his shoulders in one swift motion. 

As I do the same with his slacks, Jean's hands are suddenly back at the buttons of my pants. He has no trouble unbuttoning my slacks this time, but I don't let him push them down. My hands on his hips once again, I spin him around and push him down, chest first, against my desk. I don't wait before I tug his slacks and briefs down in one smooth movement, giving his ass a light slap as I do. 

I hear him cry out and whimper at the smack, and I can't resist giving him one more spank before standing up. I lean down over him, draping myself across his back, not at all hiding the way I'm grinding my cloth-covered erection against him now. 

"You look so good like this, baby..." I mumble, letting my teeth sink down into the flesh of his shoulder once more. He cries out, his voice raw and throaty, full of need. "You know that?" I ask, kissing gently at the spot where I had so ungracefully bitten. When he doesn't reply, I smack his ass again, eyeing the steadily reddening skin as I rake my nails along his flesh. I feel him tremble again and he whimpers. 

"Yes..." 

"What do you want?" 

"I want..." Jean pauses. I slide my free hand up along the length of his spine before tangling it in his hair once again. I yank his head up and lean down towards his ear, making sure to rub my clothed erection against his ass once more. 

"Speak up." I order him. 

"I want you, Marco..." 

"That's better..." I whisper, kissing gently against the nape of his neck. I release him and straighten up in one swift motion, quickly instructing him. "Don't move." 

Moving to the other side of my desk, I dig down into the lowest drawer, quickly finding the small bottle of lube and a condom hidden at the bottom. You never know when it might come in handy, and I firmly believe in always being prepared. I straighten up and stare down at Jean.

He's still folded across my desk, arms bent and pulled in to his sides, ass cocked up and out and waiting as he stares at me. There's a haze in his eyes and I know exactly what it means. I smirk and lean down, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head before moving back around the desk to stand behind him. I don't wait before drizzling a little lube onto my fingers and dragging them along his entrance. A sharp intake of breath is my reward and I can't help but smile.

"Barely touched you and already got you whimpering, baby." 

"P-please, Marco..." 

"What do you want?" I ask teasingly. I know what the fuck he wants, but I can never resist making him squirm. I press my finger gently against his hole, slipping in ever so slightly as he cries out. "That it? That what you want?" 

"God, fuck... Yes.... Please." 

With my other hand, I give his cheek a quick, brusque slap as I slide my finger into him fully. 

"Oooh, god, Jean..." I whisper as I slip into him. "You're fuckin' tight." 

The only response I get is a moan. Biting my lip, I let my finger slide out and push back in, making sure to crook it just right, pressing up against his sweet spot. Jean groans deeply as I do, and I watch as he splays his fingers out against the wood of my desk, curling them, doing his best not to simply dig his fingernails into it. I kiss gently along his spine, fingering him softly as he whimpers and squirms. Once I feel he's ready, I don't even warn him before slipping a second finger in. 

"Fuck..." he whimpers, arching his back against my touch. 

"Like that, baby?"

"Yes... god..." 

"Want more?" 

My breath is heavy, voice husky and laced with lust, and I can see the light sheen of sweat starting to build up along my lover's shoulders. I lean down, kissing every spot I see as I slide my fingers out of him. As quickly as I can, I shove my pants and underwear down a bit, freeing my cock. I slip the condom on and rub lube over myself, not wanting to be out of contact with Jean for any longer than I have to. Fumbling my shirt tails out of the way, one hand returns to Jean's hip as the other guides my dick to his entrance. As much as I want to simply shove in, I have to steady myself, make sure I enjoy every moment of it. Teasingly, I rub the head along his hole, never quite pressing in, but giving him just enough pressure to make him squirm for it. 

"Goddamnit, Marco, _please_." 

"Fuck, I love it when you beg..." I murmur to him, lining up just right and steadily slipping the head into him. 

I'm met with an exquisite, sinful groan slipping past Jean's lips as I press into him further, until finally with a breathy pant, I'm in to the hilt. I don't move for a moment, telling myself I'm just giving Jean time to adjust. But I know him, I know he's ready, I know he's waiting for him to move, and if I'm honest, I'm only fucking pausing so I can make him writhe a little bit more beneath me. 

I slide out slowly and press back in with as much self control as I can manage, dragging my fingertips along his spine. Jean whines desperately, cocking his ass back as much as he can, wordlessly begging me for more. 

"What is it?" I breathe, still barely inching my way deeper, "What do you want?" 

"God, fucking... just fuck me, Marco, please... god, _please_." 

That does it for me. The hand that's so gently trailed along his back, now moves to grip his shoulder. I grab him in one swift, commanding move and drive myself into him. He cries out at the force, back arching and shuddering as I fuck him in earnest now. He's so fucking tight, so fucking hot, I can only hope I last long enough to make him come too. I fuck him hard, driving my cock into him without reservations as he writhes and shouts beneath me. My breath heavy, I can't help but lift my gaze and look out the ceiling to floor windows across from us. I honestly don't give a damn if someone in one of the adjacent buildings can see us. If they can, then fucking good, let them enjoy the show. Let them enjoy the sight of Jean Kirschstein - the fucking god that he is - writhing atop my desk as I fuck into him hard and fast. 

The feeling of him is too much, and I'm barely holding on. Steadily, I slip my hand up from his shoulder to grip his hair, yanking his head back and tugging on his locks as I plow harder and harder. He's so tight, so goddamn tight, and I know I can't last. Without another thought, I reach around him, and encircle his dick, stroking him in time with my thrusts, stroking him in time to the goddamn lyrical moans and swears that are slipping past his reddened lips. 

"M-Marco... I'm, I'm gunna..." Jean groans, voice so rough and raw. 

"Yeah, baby, fuckin' come for me... That's it..." I growl at him, my own orgasm building as I feel him tighten around me. 

With one last shout, I hear him come, and I can't hold myself back any longer. With two more thrusts, I'm coming, releasing flooding over me like fire, jolting my body right down to my toes. With a shudder, I release my grip on his hip and hair, folding myself down and pressing my forehead against his shoulder blade. He shivers beneath me, his breath still coming out in hot puffs, fogging up the glossy sheen of my desk. 

Slowly and almost unwillingly, I extract myself from him. With languid movements, the two of us straight, but I keep my arms caged around him as he turns to face me. At this point, all I can do is stare at him through hazy, fucked-out eyes as he tilts up to kiss me tenderly. Jean groans against my lips, post-orgasm euphoria still flooding over the two of us as his tongue lazily drags against my own. 

"Mmm," he murmurs, our lips parting, sharing the air between us, "Damn, baby..." Jean chuckles and shakes his head. "I dunno about you... But I need to get cleaned up..." 

I laugh and drop my head to his shoulder, arms encircling his waist and pulling him close to me. I release him steadily and the two of us go about attempting to correct and right our clothing. Although, my shirt is definitely a lost cause. Once his clothes are on, and looking a little less... sex-ruffled, I watch as he bends down and gathers up the envelopes. I cock my head. 

"Did you actually need me to sign some shit?" I ask idly. 

Jean just laughs and shakes his head. 

"...Uh... No. I didn't." 

"I knew it." I snark, moving to stand in front of him, dropping my head and kissing him softly. 

He smiles against my lips and pulls away. 

"See you at home?" He asks me, already striding towards the door of my office. 

I nod. 

"Sure, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to cleanse myself of my sins, oh goodness. :D   
> (Just kidding, I love writing smut.) 
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com), if anyone is interested. 
> 
> Thanks everyone.


End file.
